overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxin
Jaxin is a one-man army and a fearless vigilante. His current target is the Flash Raiders. Bio Jaxin, formerly a member of the Dorado gang Los Muertos, has returned with reformed motives and a hatred for crime. Before his new occupation as a vigilante, he worked with the gang, pulling off petty pickpocket sprees and sporting anti-omnic views. His family was unaware of Jaxin's activity in the gang, but when they realized it, Jaxin faced a tragedy. His family was killed before his eyes. The gang expected him to get by without them, but his family meant everything to Jaxin. Enraged, and well equipped, he killed the entire gang, leaving no trace of them or witnesses. From there, he swore to avenge his family by fighting a war against crime. He served in the military in the Omnic Crisis as a Lieutenant and fought to protect and serve his country. But after Overwatch was shut down, he was forced to go into hiding for a bit, for fear of being grouped with them. While he was in hiding, the world's disasters continued. He realized that he couldn't just sit and watch the world burn before his eyes. Arming himself with his trusty rifle, and making a few toys along the way, he set out to deliver justice. Specially trained in combat, equipped with vision-impairing devices, and funded/supported by the Australian government, Jaxin is a force to be reckoned with. Abilities Jaxin can also quick melee, crouch, fire, and reload (unless ammo is full) like all other characters. Personality Jaxin is a very vigilant person, always warning his teammates to watch their backs. He sports a serious attitude, similar to Soldier: 76. He shows a lack of a sense of humor, but even in the midst of a fight, he can show appreciation for his teammates. He has a strong passion for war, and is determined to bring anybody and everybody to justice. Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines * Big Man ("It takes a big man to admit his mistakes, and a bigger man to redeem them.") (default) * War Isn't A Game * This Is My War ("This is my war! You are not welcome in my war!") * Fight Itself ("This war isn't going to fight itself.") * Enough Fooling Around * This Means Nothing ("Hey, I've been in a war. This kill means nothing to me.") * Great Big World ("It's a great big world, from the last to the first.") * Think Again Highlight Intros Trivia * There are many references to other media. ** His voice line "This is My War" is similar to a line spoken by Soldier in Team Fortress 2 ("This is my world! You are not welcome in my world!") ** The voice line "This Means Nothing" references Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV, who says, "I've been in a war. This means nothing!" when aiming a gun at a random civilian. ** His voice line "Great Big World" references the song "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars. ** Jaxin's passive ability (Anger) is an allusion to the Punisher from the Marvel Universe, who can withstand gunshot wounds due to his determination. Both people's backstories and personalities are also very similar.